The Trials of A Veela and His Unsuspecting Mate
by Hockey-Girl1322
Summary: Draco is a veela. He hasn't been able to tell his mate yet though out of fear from the past. Hopefully Draco can survive the next 6 months while he is forced to live with him and watch him date another. DracoxHarry


"You did What?!"

"What the Hell Rodger!"

"You traded Cale and Jim for one person?"

"Rodger, Jim was voted best seeker last year!"

"We have to train three new players now!"

"Calm Down! This trade was worth it!" Rodger yelled. "We're bring up Oliver Wood from the reserve team we signed him because he's just as good as Cale and we signed a new Seeker"

"A NEW SEEKER!"

"Rodger! Bloody Hell, are you trying to sink the team? It's the middle of the fucking season! Right before we're getting into games that'll actually count you do this!?"

"Quiet!" Rodger yelled again. "We don't have just any Seeker. He comes specially recommended by Victor Krum, Oliver, Bell and Weasley on the Harpies, we have just signed Harry Potter."

"Who?" One guy joked receiving a smack over the head.

"What? Really?"

"Ok, so who is the new Chaser taking Kim's place?"

"Our new Chaser is flying in part way through practice today so everyone out to the pitch!" Rodger said tossing the Buldger Bat at Lee.

The team and its newest players minus their new Chaser were warming up as they flew around the pitch. "Anyone know wanna place a bet on who the new Chaser is?" Rhett the Beater who played opposite Lee said.

"Greg Tresty, His contract with the Falcons just ended," Trent said

"No way Tresty isn't worth 2 players, I'd say Evan Fips" Yento called.

"Trent, Yento, is has to be a girl if we want to keep half our sponsors they demand a co-ed team!" Rhett said "I'm gonna bet Eileen Creamer,"

"What about Elli Mauvafoi? She keeps an open contract for whatever team can offer her the best price and spot and such." Oliver asked wanting to join in.

"She's good enough to be allowed an open contract?" Harry asked stunned he'd never heard of that being possible.

"No way, its to cold up here, that woman has strong Veela family line, owns Rosier Brooms, and is the best Chaser Europe has ever seen and there is no way in hell she'd leave France or is she playing for Italy this year?" Yento said

"I thought it was Egypt"

"No she was in Egypt last year, it's Brazil now."

"I heard Spain, for this year, she played for all the others for some stent of time over the past 4 years, everyone fights for her and she likes the warm air," Trent added to the conversation.

"But if she's a Veela and her mate lived in England she might" Lee said.

"We would have heard if she had a mate, its Mauvafoi, twin sister to Draco Malfoy, with that family fortune and history, they make front page for everything, and as a player she comes at a high price" Rhett laughed.

"Wait Draco has a twin? With a different last name?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, kind of Mauvafoi is the Italian version of Malfoy, her's just sounds cooler cause she grew up in Italy."

The team broke off for partnered arm warm ups Harry sped up next to Oliver "Do you know Mauvafoi, and do you really think Draco's sister might be the new Chaser?" He asked.

"Yes, She's the really hot girl who is the face of Rosier Brooms," Harry's mouth dropped "Yeah, her, and I know she's our new Chaser, because I'm her mate."

"What" Harry hissed "Seriously" Oliver nodded, smirking quietly to himself, "Damn. You ran into some serious luck there. But she's a Malfo-Mauvafoi, whatever they are called by the wizarding world."

"Tell me about it! Don't worry she is absolutely nothing like Draco, well except for looks they look scary a like at times, and, ok I take that back after getting to know Draco, they are exactly the same." He said. Harry's eyebrow's shot up in surprise; had Oliver Wood just complimented Draco Malfoy?

"I have 50 galleons on Eileen" Rhett called.

"I'll take that, but my money is on Fionna Berton!" Trent hollered back.

"I'm in and I'm sticking with Mauvafoi" Oliver yelled.

"You're hopeless Oliver, I'll bet Tristan Filbert" Lee chipped in.

"Oliver just because you, like all of us, have some unrequited love for Mauvafoi doesn't mean she'll show, I'll bet Jocelinda Herman" Yento teased.

"Well Potter, you in?" Lee yelled.

"I can't, I have to be the bet keeper now; make sure y'all play fair" he said laughing.

Everyone split up into there separate positions the beaters playing target practice. Chasers practicing scoring, which they had to admit Oliver was just as good as Cale, and Harry zipping around diving after bewitched golf balls. "Hey! Where'd the quaffle go?" Trent yelled as it disappeared in a flash of movement. Only Harry had noticed the flash because he had been mid dive at full speed when Elli dove toward the quaffle next to him, her broom was still a great deal faster than his practice broom.

"The new Chaser is here" Harry called as a ding went off in the far hoop and the quaffle appeared in the arms of a gorgeous blonde with dark brown lowlights underneath.

Yento choked "Elli Mauvafoi?!" Elli smirked. Well, she certainly looks like Draco Harry thought "How? Why? But you only play in Italy, Spain and France?"

"Or Greece, Brazil, and Egypt."

"Oliver Wins." Harry laughed pulling up to the rest of the players.

Elli laughed smiling "Yes, I normally do, however, my mate is playing for Puddlemere, so I thought I would join him" She said flying over to kiss Oliver sweetly. "Babe, I gave you a broom as fast as mine so you can match everyone." She said nuzzling his neck.

Oliver smiled down at her. "Next time, I wasn't going to spoil your entrance."

"Oh! That reminds me," Elli said, "Marcos and Dray should be here by now with the order!" She said looking to the ground as boxes were being laid out on the grass of the pitch "I brought brooms, newer and faster models." She said turning into a dive toward the ground with Oliver hot on her heels followed by everyone else.

Elli and Oliver touched down first, who had the faster brooms, followed by Harry, who even with the slowest broom knew how to dive with speed, Trent landed running a hand through his hair, as he walked over to a broom.

"Bloody Hell! ThunderStrikes!" He yelled.

The blonde laughed "Of course, Rosier always has new models ready for Elli's new teams." He said sweeping his blonde hair back smiling. Harry felt an odd pull toward the blond man, Harry new mythical magic when he felt it, he also knew to trust it over everything else. The magic that belongs to mythical creatures was of the purest form. It was strong and powerful if it was accepted. The blond boy was tall, shorter than Harry but still tall, he had on a bright blue v-neck top revealing a slender almost female body underneath, white scars curved along his chest… Shit, I caused those Harry suddenly realized remembering the curse he'd hit Draco with during their 6th year, Harry shook his head, Draco always was pretty even during school.

Elli hugged the taller blonde. "It's a perk for signing me, Draco you know that it comes out of my pocket, I got Rosier and Diagon, you got Knockturn and Prewitt its all-" She suddenly stopped as Draco's eyes turned from silver blue to black "Dray? Dray?" she said as Oliver ran forward gripping Draco's shoulders, Elli flipped out her wand and whispered a long spell he sagged against Oliver who laid him gently down on the pitch field.

"What was that?" Lee said looking at the two Veela's in front of him.

"Dray has come into his inheritance and he has yet to find his mate, since we aren't full Veela he has longer than he normal Veela but as a Sub he needs his mate soon." Elli explained shrugging, "Rodger!" She exclaimed hugging the manager "The brooms have arrived. ThunderStrikes twice as fast as the Firebolt and twenty percent faster than Javier's new Pegasus model" she smiled as the boys tested the brooms around the field.

"Sounds great Elli! Thank you so much, its great to have you." Rodger said. "Puddlemere Team! I have your new Room Assignments!" he screamed.

"Whoop! Let the games begin!" Rhett yelled.

"Let the prank wars begin!" Yento added.

"Alright! Alright! So Elli has volunteered her house for a room so one person will be living with her, Oliver and her brother, Harry that'll be you keep the newbies together. Yento Lee you're in the Darby house. Rhett and Trent you're in the Surrey House. Elli is in her downtown Loft. " Rodger waited for the boys to quit clapping hands and making a general ruckus. "Also as you can see we have new brooms, Spend the rest of practice getting used to them"

After practice was over Harry walked back to the lockers with Oliver. "What was that earlier? Why did Malfoy's eyes turn black? Elli didn't exactly explain it." Harry asked whispering to Oliver, as the boys put their brooms in the lockers, and stripping down to go into the showers.

Oliver sighed "Dray and Elli are half Veela, from Lucius' side of the family. They have a single mate and they can't live with out them."

"And he doesn't have one?" Harry asked turning on the hot water dunking his head in the stream.

"He has one he just hasn't told them yet,"

"Why not Elli said as a Sub he needs them sooner than a Dom would." Harry washed the grime from his limbs, Oliver pointed to the others signaling he was going to wait till they left to finish the conversation. The boys grabbed their towels drying off as they walked back to the lockers with their clothes. The others had already left. "Ok they are gone," Harry said as the door closed behind Trent.

"Ok, and I am only telling you this because you are going to be living with us and you'll need to know." Harry nodded, looking over at a boxer clad Oliver, noticing how much better a body he had now than in school. "Alright Potter enough with the staring at my abs you have them too." Oliver said pointing at Harry who was still naked with nothing but his towel hung low on his hips, showing the rippling muscles underneath the skin, his body littered with tattoos, poetry on his arms, a tribal design on his back, a dragon curling around his right leg, silhouettes of crows flying up his neck, and Chinese characters on his ribs.

"Haha. Well, I know you aren't Gay, but that doesn't stop me from looking!" Harry laughed pulling on red boxer briefs and black jeans that Oliver had to admit made him look pretty hot.

"Alright well now that we've established the already well known fact that I'm fit. Back to Dray, he hasn't told his mate because he's afraid. The reaction is the same, if he can't find that mate, or if the mate rejects them… It only takes them believing that they have been rejected. Elli very nearly thought I had rejected her, because I fell over and backwards out of shock, when she confessed I'm her mate. That said, from what he's told me he's scared to death his mate is going to reject him because of who he was." Oliver said.

"Wow, I guess Mal-Draco has changed then?" Harry asked, pulling on a skin tight lavender shirt with a v-neck line.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, he's actually a great guy."

"Has he told you who his mate is?" Harry grabbed his leather bomber jacket and sunglasses.

Oliver nodded again "Yes I know, Elli doesn't even know, but I understand his concern and why he's scared" Harry nodded. Oliver smiled "Honestly though, having a Sub Veela, even only a half Veela, as a lover is amazing. Elli is always there, I think the best part is that a Sub Veela is dedicated to making their mate happy, if I'm unhappy she'll curl up with me. Veela's can feel their mate in almost every sense except being able to read their mate's mind. So, Dray either felt something particularly strong from his mate or came into a close range with him." Oliver explained.

"Sounds amazing. I hope he finds the courage to say something to his mate soon, especially if he really is as good of a guy as you say." Harry said with a slight shrug pulling his aviators over his piercing green eyes, laughing as he fiddled with the keys to his motorcycle, as they walked out of the lockers.

Oliver's eyes raised "I hope he does too," he said softly. They walked out together came to stand by Draco and Elli who were talking in fast French back and forth, Harry's French was extremely rusty and he was only catching every other word or so as they argued. Elli was obviously pissed off about something. Oliver smirked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elli cried.

"Oh Sorry! I thought my personal life was mine!" Draco yelled back.

"Draco?" Elli hissed.

"You know the back story there." Draco growled. "I know better!"

"Elli, this is hard enough for him." Oliver said pulling Elli into his chest.

"You knew?!" Elli yelled.

"We went to school together, he watched our encounters first hand." Draco said his eyes closed focusing on breathing. Harry watched him, defiantly some kind of attraction there, it wasn't normal though it was as if an invisible string was yanking him toward Draco. He was defiantly curious, but not as curious as he'd have been a few weeks ago before he'd started dating Callen. Veela's tended to create strong reactions from those around them, it had lead to many a Submissive Veela being hunted down and captured for the rich or a famous suitor… and had created many a rivalry, feud between families and even a few wars in the past.

"I would have … ugh you should have said something." Elli said being vague.

Harry smiled looking over at Oliver "Are we done speaking in French?" he asked in French.

"You understood that?" Oliver said switching back to English.

"Hey!" Harry cried punching Oliver in the arm. He laughed, "I'm smarter than I look!"

"You sure about that?" Oliver called.

"Jackass." Harry laughed running a hand through his hair, he looked down at the others Elli at 5'5" Oliver at 5'11" and Draco at 5'9" to any normal person Draco and Oliver would have been tall, but in comparison to the 6'4" Harry stood at, he towered over the others. "So, dinner then back to the flat?" He asked.

"I like it." Oliver said, "What's around here?"

"The diner around the corner is decent." Harry said pointing down the road. "I go there a lot after work." He shrugged. They walked and laughed as they headed to the diner. Oliver had watched Harry all day it wasn't obvious he was gay. Oliver hadn't even realized it until he'd caught him staring at his own body. He looked like the classic alpha male bad boy, rough, rugged and he might as well of had "Sex God!" stamped on his forehead. Then there was Draco, tight white jeans, a bright blue shirt with a deep v-neck and a grey cardigan that was open, obviously gay and a sub at that, he was genuinely pretty.

"Sorry about the crowd, it's a little rough in here at times, but they normally leave me and my friends alone." Harry said grabbing the door pulling it open, "I'm gonna go wash my hands, just pick a seat I'll come find y'all in a second."

"I'm with you!" Oliver said clapping him on the shoulder, as they walked off.

"Same" Elli said, holding up her dirty hands to her brother "Dray go find a booth, we'll join in a second."

Draco nodded heading over to a nearby booth. He heard a cat call from the bar and looked down ignoring it, this wasn't his type of place at all. "Hey, doll face!" a burly man called. Draco ignored it looking at the menu on the table. "Doll face?" the voice was louder, "Baby cakes?" the voice was even closer now. "Fag!" the voice yelled right next to the booth now slamming his hands on the table. Draco jumped staring up at the man, he smelled of whiskey. "Ahhh Blondy you can hear me." Draco nodded slowly, "So are you hear alone?" He asked the black eyes glinting dangerously.

Draco shook his head. "My friends are here too."

"Really? Well they aren't here right now. How about you come here and give me some of the 'attention' Ry paid you for." The man sneered.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

The man laughed taking a shot off the waiter, " Harry, Ry, whatever you call him don't matter. I saw you come in with him, Ry isn't exactly a, friend person." He said slamming the double shot of whiskey back before passing it back to the waiter.

"I knew him in school"

"Oh that's a new story." He said, leaning over the table. "So, you are Ry's slut and Ry isn't here," Draco pushed himself farther away from the booth opening. "Well I'd say its finders keepers, losers weepers." The man reached forward toward Draco who was pushed back into the corner of the booth, eyes wide with fear.

A hand grabbed the man's wrist, "Sorry Chase, I don't plan on weeping." Harry stood next to the booth his green eyes blazing dangerously.

Chase yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp "Ry. You decided to show up."

Harry leaned on the booth setting his beer down "You alright?" Draco nodded "Ok, just checking."

"So Ry, who is this?" Chase asked.

"Old friend from school." Harry said. Draco's eyes widened, Harry looked over at him noticing his shocked face. "We're going to be living in the same house, so I decided to accept your offer from our first year, if that's alright with you." Harry shrugged smiling down at Draco who smiled back nodding.

"Wait so he's not your fag." Harry stiffened at Chase's words.

Harry stood up noticing Elli and Oliver standing back a few feet from Chase. Oliver had his arms around Elli holding her back. "Excuse me, Chase?" Harry turned to face him moving in front of the booth subtly.

"Well its obvious he's a fag, and- "

"And what?" Harry asked cutting Chase off.

"And judging by how he's looking at you," Harry's eyebrows raised, daring him to continue, "He's your..."

"He's my, my what?" Chase backed up. "Go on Chase say it,"

"Another one of your sluts Ry!" Chase said "You have so many girls in here we all know what's going on, I see a new girl in here every few nights." Harry started to smirk. "And you always leave with them. We know what happens! You always say they are friends, friends from school or work." Chase grilled him.

"Jealous?" Harry hissed. Oliver smiled whispering in Elli's ear 'He's an afternoon DJ at a radio station on top of the Quidditch, it's a show about how to get girls.'

Chase grabbed a shot as did Harry, Chase turned to take the shot and stopped while Harry slammed it back, Harry closed his eyes for a second enjoying the burn of the whiskey as it slid down the back of his throat "A little, but Ry, you have better taste in men. How much did you pay this one?" Harry laughed. Chase made to get around Harry.

Harry put a hand on Chase's chest "Yeah, sorry Chase that's not how this goes."

"Really? Cause I think this is exactly how it goes. You'll get him drunk and then he won't want you and then I pick it up on the end. I've always heard the gay ones are the best fucks."

"You are so shallow." Harry laughed "You need to get your facts straight. First, I haven't slept with any of those girls, they are friends from work."

"Sure you didn't." Chase laughed.

"Second, I am a gentleman here."

"Bullshit! Your just trying to save face for this, fine, fine piece of ass behind you.-"

"Ok, I'm getting really tired of you calling Draco names. And you know what else, I'm here for enjoyment of a meal with friends, not to get drunk or start a fight. Also, I buy my friends drinks because its common courtesy for the gentleman to pay for the lady, whether he's interested in her or not." Harry said.

"You're a hypocrite, you get the girls drunk before sex all the time."

"Is that a fact or an assumption?"

"Fact or else you wouldn't continuously bring in sluts like that, to a place like this." Chase said pointing at Draco. "If they weren't sluts they would want a place better and the diner on the corner."

"You just can't understand that I don't sleep with everything that moves. You're assuming things."

"Then how do you explain the Fag?" Chase yelled smelling of alcohol. Harry shook his head arguing with a drunk got you absolutely nowhere. He was pissed off at this point and all because he had called Draco a fag.

He sighed, Harry couldn't deny the pull of curiosity he felt toward Draco. Draco was smaller, very pretty, smart and a right fireball when he needed or want to be. He didn't understand the sudden attraction to his schoolyard enemy, but it was there, there was no denying that, it was probably just cause Olly had said he was a good guy. Harry had always had a thing for mysteries.

"The proper term is homosexual or gay, hell I'll even go with queer, but you have to be to blind to not notice that he isn't the only 'Fag' in here right now." Harry sneered.

"Really? Coming out of the closet are we?" Chase laughed.

"Oh I've been out of it for a while" Harry hissed. As Chase opened his mouth Harry unleashed an invisible power surge that crashed into Chase.

"I, um, well, uhh-" Chase stumbled on his words.

"Go back to your table Chase, and leave us alone for the night." Harry commanded, the power he'd pushed into Chase forcing him to cooperate taking over as Chase sneered before walking back to his friends at the bar.

Harry turned to the bartender. "Kyle!" He yelled.

"The normal?" Harry held up a finger to say hold on.

Harry turned back to the booth where Draco was looking down, and Oliver and Elli had slid back into the booth "I normally get a lamb burger with everything on it, mozzarella sticks, and two salads one ceaser one caprese. It's the best things on the menu and the only thing Sear actually cooks well." Oliver nodded, as did Elli. Draco wasn't listening. "Draco?" He jumped his eyes dark blue as he looked up before turning back to their normal light silvery blue, he nodded his approval. "Alright and Beer? Wine? Shot?"

"After watching that? Tequila shots" Elli laughed.

Draco smirked "Hey. I'm not that easy!"

Oliver busted up laughing, "Last time you two had Tequila, you ran around the house in your underwear screaming show tunes till 2 am!"

"Done!" Harry laughed. "Oi! Kyle! Four of my normal and four shot glasses and the bottle of tequila with salt and limes!"

Dinner was great, Harry and Oliver telling stories on each other from their days in the Gryffindor common room. "Alright I got one. It was Quidditch practice though." Oliver says smirking at Harry over his beer glass.

"Oh no I think I know this one." Harry groaned sinking in his seat.

"Yea you probably do you were the one that did it." Oliver laughed. "It was really early in the morning two days before our match with Ravenclaw and Harry is chasing enchanted golf balls." Elli and Draco look at him with an eyebrow cocked their faces in the exact same expression. "Twins" Oliver mutters. "Small white balls from a really boring Muggle game." He explains, "So he's chasing them and the sun is just coming up and one of the balls he's chasing is flies straight into the bright sunlight and stays there. So Harry is staring into the sun for a good 25 to 30 seconds he grabs the ball, and stops he's a few feet in front of me by the goal post and then starts lowering to the ground slowly after looking around a few seconds. So me thinking something is wrong call timeout at practice we all drop to the ground too. I ask Harry if he's ok, he doesn't tell anyone he can't see cause the sun was too bright. So I say ok go get some water and we'll go again. We all start walking toward the water fountain, and Harry turns as well… he doesn't realize where he is on the pitch and walked straight into the goal post face first. I start laughing being the only one who saw it and he glares at me takes a few steps around it and starts walking again." Draco and Elli are in fits of giggles at this point.

"The worst part is I had started being able to see a little bit more by then." Harry mumbled.

"That makes it even better! So he starts walking toward the fountain again only to walk face first into the second goal post bounces off it and lands on his butt. And just laid there for the rest of practice, kid here gave himself a concussion" Oliver laughed.

Draco laughed knocking on the side of Harry's head "You sure you're smarter than you look?"

"Hey!" Harry laughed poking Draco in the stomach he jumped and wiggled. Harry smirked at Draco sideways over his glass of scotch, "So you're ticklish?" he poked him again with the same result.

"Ah!" Draco cried squatting at Harry's hand.

"Ok Harry what stories do you have about Olly here?" Elli giggled leaning into his chest his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Ohh a good Olly story?" Harry bit his lip leaning back in his seat as he thought.

A drink landed on the table from one of the waiters. "For the Blonde?" He motioned to Draco.

Harry grabbed it holding it to eye level, swirling it twice staring at the bottom. "Take it back to Chase, and tell him if he ever tries to drug one of my friends again he won't be able to walk for 6 months." Harry said pushing the drink back across the table to the waiter.

"How? Oh never mind, I've learned to stop asking questions when it comes to you, Ry" The waiter laughed.

"Umm Thanks Tom… I think?" Harry answered, "Alright good Oliver story"

"Harry what was that?" Draco asked as the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean I had a bad feeling about it and Chase was watching that drink the whole way from his seat to here. I was just checking to make sure it wasn't going to make you sick."

"No the wandless magic." Elli said, "First you literally force Chase to walk away by crashing a huge wave of magic into him. Yes we all felt that, next you pull one old and crazy difficult spell when you do it aloud out to check if his drink is drugged and you barely batted an eye?"

"I'm not a weak wizard, most times full power is reached at age 17 or 18, but since our first year, my link with Voldemort disrupted my raw power, I don't think he even knew that his own magic was really half of my own magic, his magic was lost to him when he was killed the first time. So in school I was never at more than half my strength. So after I was no longer connected to him I came into about twice the power I thought I had. It took a while to get it under wraps for sure but it allows me quite a bit more leniency in the way of wandless and silent magic." Harry explained.

"Wow, I can't imagine finding out your own magic has basically been used to fight you for the last seven years." Oliver said.

"Yeah it was a hard one to figure out and it hurt like hell practically shut down my body for a day and a half while I was adjusting to the influx. But hey I can pull a whole lot more tricks now and it allows me to still do magic even when working in the muggle world since I rarely have to carry a wand anymore. Alright back to the Oliver story, so it was right after winning against Slytherin my first year. Oliver had gotten so smashed off butterbeer and firewhiskey that when we went to bed, after many rounds of him playing Simon says with the fire in the fireplace and impromptu campfire singalongs not even those of us who knew them wanted to join in. He passed out next to the fireplace on the floor under a chair and when he was found in the morning, he was lying in the chandelier and dressed like well a ballerina, with no memory of the entire night from when we won to the morning. I have a feeling the Weasley twins were behind it."

"What sing-along songs?" Elli laughed.

"Lets see, Desparado, rattling bog, which is hilarious when he's drunk and tries to sing it fast… The little green frog song, Sweet Caroline, and I believe he sang 500 miles too. All very rowdy ruckus and hilarious songs." Harry said as Oliver turned a few shades of red darker.

The bottle of Tequila was finished and Draco and Elli were the worst off. It was defiantly time to head out especially with how flirtatious Draco was getting with everyone who came by.

"Chase" Draco whispered unconsciously squirming closer to Harry. Harry lifted his arm pulling Draco in, Harry was proud he could call Draco a friend now Draco wasn't nearly as bad as Harry had originally thought during their time at Hogwarts. Harry looked over seeing Chase had decided to get up and start toward them again.

"Go to the bathroom with Elli, Oliver and I can handle this." Harry directed at the siblings sternly. Elli got out just fine as Oliver hoisted her over him to the aisle. Draco wasn't as lucky he fell into Harry's lap on his way out of the booth landing on Harry's chest. By the time Draco was untangled, Chase was in front of him grinning. Oliver walked Elli a few booths away from the table as Harry motioned them away, as he laughed smiling at Draco as he helped him stand up.

"Well if it isn't the lovers" Chase said putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. Harry's face changed from laughter to an icy glare in a split second.

"Back off Chase" Harry warned turning to get up.

"But he's so pretty and it bugs you so much." Chase slurred pulling Draco back running his hands all over Draco's smaller body.

Draco gasped his eyes closed tight. Harry felt a wave of jealousy and anger and a sudden need to put Chase through a window spring forth. Draco's eyes shot open, black, Elli and Oliver froze as Draco looked at Harry. Harry didn't notice his eyes fixed straight ahead at Chase. Draco's body began trembling when Chase's hands started moving going lower and closer to his hips.

Draco was not Chase's, he was another's Veela, and their Sub, and Chase was violating that, something that was sacred and magical and even though Chase didn't know that, Draco's body language was clear that he didn't want to be anywhere near Chase right then. He pushed the thought aside quickly feeling the anger and wave of possessiveness building. "Hands off Chase."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Trust me you want to." Harry snarled.

"Do I?"

"I'll give you 5 seconds, this is your only warning to let go now." Chase smirked and Harry shrugged "One." Chase's hands reached Draco's waist. "Two." Chase move one arm around Draco placing his other on Draco's hip. "Three." Chase stroked the inside of Draco's thigh with a hand. "Four." Chase kept one arm around Draco's waist using the other to throw the upper part of Draco's body forward over the table. The next part happened in a blur, but in seconds Chase was on the floor gasping for breath the wind knocked out of him, a bloody nose, split lip and cradling an arm broken in 3 places with dislocated shoulder and 3 cracked ribs. "Five." Harry said, "I told you to keep your hands off." He said darkly, his strong arms wrapping around Draco firmly, stroking his hair as he pulled him close letting Draco curl into his side for comfort.

He turned to the bar "Thanks for having us Kyle, tell Sear I say hi," Harry said using the arm he had wrapped around Draco to lead him, as he walked up to the counter paying before walking out into the dark night.

"Apparating?" Oliver asked. Elli nodded. Draco shrugged still shaking against Harry from his encounter inside.

Harry shook his head stepping back toward the Quidditch pitch leaving Draco cold, and solitary "I'll see you all in a bit, I told Callen I'd go out with him tonight. He wanted to go dancing. And Ranger is back at the Pitch" Harry said zipping up his bomber.

"Seriously you named your motorcycle?" Oliver laughed. Harry nodded

Harry smiled nodded, "Accio Ranger!" He called it only took a few seconds before a big black and blue Harley came zooming toward everyone parking in front of Harry. "This is Ranger." He introduced.

"Who?" Draco asked dread creeping into his mind, he felt dizzy. "W-Who's Callen?" Draco stuttered his eyes wide as he slurred, the pain knifed into his chest.

"Callen, is my boyfriend, he's a producers for one of the other radio shows in the building I work at, super nice guy he's a Muggle but he's a good person, at least so far. See you in a bit?" Harry explained smiling, the others nodded except Draco who looked like he had just been sucker punched. "Olly will you text me the address?"

"Yea I will."

"Awesome I'll see you all later after my date then." Harry said smiling straddling the motorcycle and taking off, not looking back to see Draco stumbled sideways before he doubled over in pain clutching his chest as he hit his knees and retched.

Harry walked into the loft late that night, his hair ruffled from the escapades of his date, his boots only half done up and his shirt was inside out. Draco was curled up in a chair in the living room reading a book, or at least attempting too, he'd stopped reading the second he'd heard the bike rumble to a stop outside. "H-Hey," he stammered, his voice weak. Had Harry glanced over he'd have noticed the pain that was obviously running through the blonde's body. But Harry didn't glance his way as he pulled his shoes off and hung up his leather jacket.

Draco had composed himself a little by the time Harry turned to face him. "Hey, are you doing ok? I know you had a rough night with Chase, I just want to make sure you're all good." Harry inquired setting a duffle onto the stairs before walking into the sitting room and finding a spot across the room from Draco.

"Yea, I'm all good, nothing some hot cocoa can't fix." Draco said quietly as he shifted uncomfortably, his knees pulling up into his chest, his head dropping as he curled inward. Harry watched him skeptically, his cheeks were sunken in like they were in 6th year his hair was unkept like he'd been pulling on it, and there were dry streaks running down his cheeks and his eyes were red and his skin blotchy, it looked like he had been sobbing not even 5 minutes ago.

"It better be a hell of a cup of cocoa from the looks of it" Harry said in a matter of-fact tone. "Kitchen is through there?" He asked. Draco quietly glanced up and nodded. Harry stood and crossed the room, walking into the kitchen it took him a few minutes of opening and closing drawers a low growl of annoyance a soft pop followed by another pop a few minutes later signifying Harry had apparated away and back a few more minutes of clanging, before he walked back into the living room holding two cups of cocoa. "Here, its not amazing but it's the best I can do at 2 in the morning" Harry said holding the mug out to Draco, who looked up at the tall man in front of him and took the cup he was offering.

"Thank you" Draco muttered accepting the warmth that the first drink of the liquid chocolate provided him with. He hummed in contentment as the wizards chocolate worked on relaxing his tight muscles and soothing his fried nerves from the night. "Thank you" Draco repeated relaxing back into his seat, a quiet sad smile gracing his face.

"Feeling at least a little better?" Harry asked from his chair. Draco nodded his eyes closed. "How was the rest of your night?" Draco inhaled slowly preparing for the painful conversation.

"It was quiet, Elli and Olly went to bed when we got back, your room is down the hall by the way, first door on the right. And I came in here to read and do some business work…" Draco said trailing off, he had been trying to distract himself, he knew he was going to be able to feel all the emotions of his mate that night, especially after how close they had been that night. Draco took a breath and counted down from 3 in his head and as soon as he got to zero he forced the question out. "How about you?" As soon as the question came out he realized how hard these next 6 months were going to be, he'd be watching his mate date another man, he would be living one room over, he was going to be in close proximity the whole time, these next 6 months were going to be unbearable.

Harry nodded waving his hand absently at his duffle bag, which took off into the room Draco had told him was his. "My night was good, I picked up Cal and we went to a night club downtown and danced then headed back to his place for a bit sat in the hot tub he has on the roof of the condo he's renting, then I drove back here, which wasn't as far as I thought it was going to be, which is kind of nice, only living 5 minutes down the road from your partner." Harry rambled a bit. Draco was glued to the cup of cocoa. Harry let them sit in silence for a minute or two while sipping his cocoa, when he noticed the book that was open on Draco's lap. "So what book are you reading?" Harry asked changing the subject not wanting to get to intimate in the details of his date especially in front of a Veela Sub who was not bonded and already having issues not telling their mate, he saw no reason to rub it in.

Draco didn't move the question didn't do what it was supposed to, snap him out of his mind, he was fighting with his veela side as he ran through all the emotions and strong sensations that had blazed across the link; he had felt a good amount of the intimate details Harry had left out. He was glad he hadn't gone into detail. But he'd felt the raw emotions, the lust, the intrigue of another's body, the heat from them both in the hot tub and later in bed, the raw power his dominant showed and gave affection with. He curled up more reliving it, as it ripped through him all over tears welled up again.

Harry stood up and walked across the room he sat on the arm of Draco's chair and picked up the book, and old tattered copy of Hogwarts a history, Harry chuckled, Draco and Hermione were going to get along spectacularly now they didn't have school peer pressures to manipulate and manufacture responses in. He watched Draco curl inward more his eyes blank as he was caught up somewhere else. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and pulled him into his side. "Hey, I know I am probably way over stepping but Draco, if you need someone to just be here for you while you work up to telling your mate, let me know, I don't know if it'll help but I'm here if it does." Harry said thinking Draco was feeling something from his mate that was wreaking havoc on Draco's nerves, he didn't realize he was the cause. Draco immediately rested his head on Harry's side just above his hip.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco said and without thinking it all the way through he answered. "It does help, it really does." He sighed letting his head collapse heavily into his unsuspecting mate's side, he soaked in the closeness and comfort Harry offered, even if it was only for a few moments. He also knew he would take the comfort anytime Harry would offer it in the next few months.

"Anytime Dray" Harry said ruffling Draco's hair. "I have to get some sleep though, I have work tomorrow, followed by practice." Draco nodded as Harry stood up.

"Thank you for the cocoa," Draco said as Harry walked into the kitchen to clean his cup and put it away. He walked back through the living room on his way to bed "Oh and by the way Harry that cocoa is good anytime not just good for 2am." Draco laughed.

Harry stopped before rounding the corner and smiled back at him "That is because you haven't had my 11 am cocoa." He said and walked down the hall to his room. Draco smiled finishing his cup before retiring to bed as well.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I've been playing with the idea of a veela story for a while.


End file.
